Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 September 2013
11:56 that could be a problem 11:56 /removes multiplayer/ 11:56 darn 11:56 XD 11:57 it would have to be split screen 11:57 itd be cool to play games with others even on one screen 11:57 true 11:57 and no more 3dmg 11:57 unless you have 2 touch screens 11:58 hmm 11:58 gotta go 11:58 sry twin 11:58 bye 11:58 bye 12:12 wow no ones here anymore 12:48 hi 01:13 Twin! 01:15 yoshi! 01:18 Hi >:3 01:18 hi 01:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Ul6-maFak 01:23 skip to 1:50 01:24 ok 01:26 ... 01:27 ... 01:28 Stop trolling me >:3 01:28 what? 01:28 did you see the fight 01:28 SMB3 and FTRCITY come this week, i promise. 01:29 yessss 01:29 If i don't get'em this week i kill myself 01:29 nononononono 01:32 gtg bye 01:32 ._. 01:36 Hi mods 01:36 Hi, everybody looking at the Log 01:38 Hi 01:38 Are you new? 01:38 Well, to Wikia or to Petit Computer wiki? 01:38 I'm not new to Wikia, but I am to Petit Computer wiki. 01:38 PTC wiki 01:39 Ah. Okay. 01:39 Ok 01:39 Welcome 01:39 Thank you. 01:39 I actually found this wiki while trying to find a QR code for an alarm clock for Petit Computer XD 01:39 Lawl 01:39 So, what are you programming? 01:39 And surprisingly, it works. 01:40 Well, Idk. I thought maybe a quiz or something 01:40 Ok 01:40 But the thing is, whenever I tell it to start when I say "YES" it'll just give me an error 01:40 Apparently, I just didn't put two . I just put one =. 01:41 So, hopefully, when it's finished, I'll put it up. 01:41 Okay :3 01:41 It's going to be very cheap, but I'm a beginner. 01:41 Ok 01:42 It's not like I'm a pro making a port for Contra to Petit Comptuer. 01:42 I actually got an idea for that, and then I realized I have NO idea how to even MAKE a sprite, let alone put them in a game with thousands of other sprites. 01:42 I'm done with the Alpha 0.1 version of a Super Mario Bros. 3 port i make. 01:42 HEY! 01:43 I remember playing that game when I was 6! :D 01:43 Lol 01:43 Man, good times just hogging the Game Boy Advanced just to play a Super Mario game... Ahh good times. 01:43 But the game is glitchy 01:44 Ah, I see. It's hard to make a Mario Game. Espically a big game like SMB 3. 01:44 The sprite scrolling don't work correctly 01:44 And I loved how there were hoaxes saying there was a 9th world (well, there was, but it was the warp world) just because of some beta stages on the back cover. Lol. 01:44 I'll try to fix it soon 01:44 Okay, but I've heard there's a tutorital on Large Screen Scrolling in the wiki. 01:44 Oh 01:44 Maybe that'll help. 01:45 It's for BG 01:45 Oh, I see. 01:45 Well, I'm a beginner. I don't even know how to make Input correctly the first time, let alone fix the background scrolling on a popular game :P 01:46 Yeah :3 01:46 Well, anyway, I'll be going to work on that quiz. It's gonna have some programming questions, along with computer questions, and gaming questions. 01:46 No biased questions like "XBOX OR PS3, WHICH IS BETTER" 01:46 So bai 01:48 -> NINTENDO>XBOX+PS3 01:48 -> PRINT NINTENDO 02:02 Hey 02:02 I have a question 02:02 The quiz was a bit tedious, so I'm making a platformer as a test 02:02 How do you load sprites 02:03 LOAD "SPU0:name",FALSE 02:03 Oh. Okay. 02:03 But, I don't know the name 02:03 wait lemme see. 02:03 Hello 02:03 hai 02:04 Hai Coinz 02:04 Hi PWB 02:04 Hello.... 02:04 ArmoredChair15 02:04 Hi. 02:04 I 02:04 Sorry, pressed dumb enter before I could type message 02:04 Hi! 02:05 I'm new to this wiki, so you may not know me. 02:05 Did you see what Epic did? 02:05 Who? 02:05 EpicGuy 02:05 Oh. No, I didn't. 02:05 User blog:Dr. Satl, M.D./Message for Admins 02:05 ArmoredChair: Key is new too. 02:05 look and see... 02:05 Lemme read now. 02:06 wut... 02:06 I'm not new 02:06 Is... is that kid retarded 02:06 Who types gibberish like that 02:06 xD IKR 02:06 I never saw you before :/ 02:06 who type Hentai over and over 02:06 i poop blueberrys? 02:06 Is this kid 5? 02:06 my god 02:06 xD 02:06 And Pokeyoshi 02:06 Mwahahhaha? SHOO? 02:07 Okay, that kid needs to go to the doctor. 02:07 I may have been here on 5 other accounts 02:07 o.o 02:07 XD That kid says it's fake 02:07 and an admin says that multiple witnesses proved he actually did it 02:07 Yep xD 02:07 Also 02:08 I am only new to this Wiki 02:08 Me too 02:08 but 02:08 I am not new to Wikia 02:08 I'm not new to Wikia. Just this wiki as well. 02:08 nor Petit Computer 02:08 I'm not. 02:08 Either. 02:09 Thats it, you're new. 02:09 I am? 02:09 You 2 02:10 No 02:10 I only came on for a day! 02:10 Well, 3 days, if you count me just visiting to download a QR code then go to sleep with it. 02:10 I'm only new to PTC Wikia 02:10 Me too 02:11 Got it memorized? 02:11 Then don't say you're not new >:3 02:11 Okay :( 02:11 >:3 02:11 I'm not 02:11 NEW 02:11 bie 02:11 bie 02:11 NEWbie 02:11 Key, i'll just call you KODR ok? ._. 02:11 BIEnew. 02:12 XD 02:12 It's Roxas 02:12 Ok thanks 02:12 Btw i know you're there Coinz. 02:12 PRINT "I am a newbie to PTC wiki" 02:13 BEEP 5 02:13 END 02:13 INPUT "Do you think so";VAR$ 02:13 1 02:13 ? 02:13 Lets rety 02:13 Do you think so? 02:13 1 02:13 ?Let's retry 02:13 Do you think so? 02:13 ONE 02:13 Do you think so? 02:13 ONE 02:14 OK 02:14 2 02:14 Syntax error 02:14 xD 02:14 See? I have Petit Computer! :D 02:14 DATA "I ' M G O N N A K I L L U > : 3" 02:14 LOAD"PRG:ArmoredChair15 02:14 SAVE"PRG:RegularSprites 02:15 RUN 02:15 WALK 02:15 XD 02:15 >:3 02:15 SPEEDWALK 02:15 http://jessevalentinemusic.bandcamp.com/album/smash-it-vol-1 02:15 MOONWALK 02:15 I GOT MARIO'D 02:16 I GOT YOSHI'D 02:16 I GOT OHGODNO'D 02:16 WHO HAZ 3D 02:16 3D 02:16 S 02:16 I GOT THE TRIFORCE'D 02:16 I do 02:16 Infact, that's where I got Petit Computer :D 02:17 FC? 02:17 no 02:17 Wait a sec, did PTC Wikia Bot just post a link to a song album? :\ 02:17 >:3 02:17 Yep 02:17 Shh 02:17 he does that sometimes 02:17 XD 02:17 Omg 02:17 Did he just say "Shh?" 02:17 That is one smart bot. 02:17 YES HE'S NOT AN INANIMATE OBJECT 02:18 I thought he was there just to ban spammers *cough*Epicguy55*cough* 02:18 It's randomous :3 02:18 No it's PTC Wikia Bot 02:18 So, I'm bored. Anyone got any ideas for programs I could make? 02:18 Randomous controls him 02:18 It's me 02:18 Hey Random 02:18 I'm him 02:18 LOL 02:18 xD 02:18 We're the same 02:18 We're the same 02:18 ik 02:18 Ah 02:19 So you like that album you posted? 02:19 Randomous Controls PTC Wikia Bot 02:19 Mmm some of it 02:19 ah 02:19 If you don't like it, you don't have to listen to it lol 02:19 He's flooding, ban yourself! 02:19 like Cait Sith 02:19 PRINT "Hello PTC bot controller!" 02:19 Everyone has their own taste in music 02:19 SPARKY 02:19 yoshi! 02:19 MARIO 02:19 PRINT "Hello sparky IDK you :D " 02:19 Roxas 02:19 Lawl 02:20 Brb 02:20 Marcus Fenix 02:20 XD 02:20 Did I say something wrong 02:20 Why is it quiet 02:20 Because. 02:21 My joke is bad? 02:25 *roxas 02:25 MAKE A BATH SIMULATOR 02:25 XD 02:25 its hard 02:25 roxas thats very...wrong 02:25 Then the stack goes away. Do that over and over until all the cards are gone 02:26 kk 02:26 ikr 02:26 its still hard to do 02:26 and im making games myself now 02:26 Argh, crashing 02:26 i made my music test 02:26 now imma make my beep test 02:26 .....alll 02:26 263 02:26 Sparky 02:26 beeps 02:26 I have an idea 02:26 what roxas? 02:27 yeah? 02:27 kh ptc? 02:27 We should both make a game 02:27 like what 02:27 im just a stupid Musical programmer 02:27 how about... 02:27 i can only program with text 02:27 and music with any song 02:27 a Medieval Text Adventure 02:28 'w' 02:28 Called Blade Quest 02:28 coooll 02:28 xD 02:28 i was thinking we should make a crossover of our characters called 02:28 Sparky13 02:28 but ok'w' 02:28 or 02:28 SparkKey 02:29 crashing? PTC BOT? 02:29 xD 02:29 so what should it be about? 02:29 yoshi will you release your mario bros thing to me 02:29 Yes 02:29 I might add to it or change it or improve it 02:29 also guys 02:29 This seems fake but it's not 02:29 The Petit Computer Code Generation Project 02:29 he'll give it to everybody 02:29 GimmeMoreCoinz: 02:29 yoshi will you release your mario bros thing to me 02:29 02:29 Of course 02:29 yay 02:30 This week I PROMISE 02:30 I was at dinner at my friends mom's house. 02:30 why not in the glitchy state it's in? 02:30 woah 02:30 I wanna see what you've got. 02:30 Sparky I will discuss the details in PM 02:30 ok 02:30 Story is secret shhhhhhhh 02:30 ive always wanted somebody to make a engine for games,or template 02:30 ok roxas 02:30 Sparky, i need the sound efects *-* 02:30 I began so many petit computer things. Mostly because I'm getting bored of petit smash. 02:30 ROXAS SAID DERP 02:30 jk 02:30 sparky read The Petit Computer Code Generation Project 02:30 um yoshi... 02:31 in a few weeks it'll be functional. 02:31 i kinda cant find them 02:31 i did read it coinz 02:31 :D 02:31 Sparky PM 02:31 i am 02:32 for those of you wondering what the code generator will be for 02:32 http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b311/Hyrule_boy/ultimate-GB-tileset.gif 02:33 stuff like mapping tiles to effects/events 02:33 and a game event engine. 02:33 I'm gonna be trying to build a generic game engine that can handle things via script but the script will be short hand based on internal types 02:33 such as "Is_sprite" 02:33 "is_visible" 02:33 basically traits of things within the game environment 02:33 coded natively in ptc 02:33 but modifyable 02:33 cool 02:34 that way you get the performance of a native ptc program hand coded 02:34 and the customization of a modding kit 02:34 there's going to be multiple types of templates in order to avoid trying to fit too many game types excessively into one game engine. 02:34 The templates will be hand coded. 02:34 ive always dreamed of a game where u have a side menu of sprites and tiles,then u drag them to screen,and create it,and then save it as a prg,and play,it loads without the side menu,ad works perfectly 02:34 idk if possible though 02:34 it is. 02:35 sparky a really cool thing about computer science 02:35 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross_compiler 02:35 thats possible!? 02:35 it ptc? 02:35 This is essentially what I'm building. 02:35 A cross compiler is a compiler capable of creating executable code for a platform other than the one on which the compiler is running. Cross compiler tools are used to generate executables for embedded system or multiple platforms. It is used to compile for a platform upon which it is not feasible to do the compiling 02:36 I know alot about computer science stuff. 02:36 I'll be writing the interpreter engine from "gamescript" to ptc... 02:36 and basically building an abstraction layer (an extra system ontop of a system) 02:36 to handle the lower system 02:36 but when you build 02:36 it outputs and spits out the code for the lower system ONLY 02:36 omg 02:36 so you dont lose any processing overhead 02:37 you get native run time speed 02:37 and ya 02:37 i'm working on a sort of interpreter right now 02:37 kk 02:37 I wonder if I should use binary to represent virtual opcodes 02:37 hm 02:37 I need to map ptc's commands to an interpreter 02:37 I have a big project... I think. 02:38 I was thinking for a long time of even making a petit computer emulator that could emulate some of petit computer's code 02:38 pokeyoshi 02:38 I have an old project but I dont have it's code no more 02:38 What is it 02:38 I have some code that might hel pyou though. 02:38 my dkc2 game engine 02:38 Omg... 02:38 it has platforming and on the fly editing of in game tiles 02:38 collision 02:38 and 02:38 etc 02:39 only it's not in ptc it's in playbasic but that shouldn't matter 02:39 I think i wont need it 02:40 I have a project that everybody will love mwahaha 02:40 Wait Coinz what are you making? 02:40 http://pastebin.com/BCqExTN2 02:41 here's what that code creates 02:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTRRzKzNNg8 02:41 COinz is making TPCGP 02:41 I know enough about petit computer to get into more technical projects. 02:41 holy shiz 02:41 awesome 02:41 but can that be ptcd? 02:42 I'm going to be attempting a higher level scripting language. 02:42 that will translate to petit computer 02:42 it'll have functions and be similiar to game maker 02:42 hopefully. 02:42 if you guys know what game maker is 02:42 you'll understand what i'm trying to achieve 02:42 Who wants to do... PETIT MARIO PARTY? :D 02:42 omg brb I have to goooooo 02:42 Wait 02:42 But yeah I have real intense plans for this.. no lies. o.0 02:42 So your making a game engine? 02:42 and check out the vid you will see what i'm actually capable of 02:42 i've made several game engines incomplete 02:42 but very functional 02:42 just none in ptc yet 02:43 I've been getting my barings in ptc... 02:43 Wow 02:43 if you noticed from the petit smash 02:43 the logo got updated with more fancy sprite work 02:43 sprite scaling rotation etc... 02:43 Eventually I'll push snes style gameplay into petit computer like castlevania 02:43 i'm serious and this is no joking matter. 02:43 I like to push systems. 02:43 and I've gained alot of technical skill from working on multiple platform/s 02:43 BRB I feel sick. 02:43 bye coinz 02:43 feel better 02:45 back 02:45 -shivers- 02:45 bad smells in here :/ I hate aerosol sprays. 02:45 Nobody saw what i said ._. 02:45 had to turn on furnace. too cold ^.^ 02:45 Eat a popsicle 02:46 oh I did 02:46 I dont know about petit mario party 02:46 it would need a ton of mini games... atleast 12 mini games 02:46 or 16 02:46 that way four categories and four mini games in each 02:46 I actually would enjoy making a board game! 02:46 hehe 02:46 you gave me a nice idea pokeyoshi 02:47 Gimme, theres is the idea. Every good programmer here could do a minigame 02:47 so how many of you have checked out the dkc2 code yet? the syntax in playbasic is similiar to pett computer with a few difference.s. in place of using sprites I use draw image at spritex, spritey, spritex+spritesizex, spritey+spritesizey 02:47 I can do a text adventure xD 02:47 I'm thinking of even using C# or C++ a higher level coding language to do the processing of different types into petit computer 0_0 02:47 i can do a music repeater 02:47 the code to generate will be thrice as much as the code it spits out. 02:48 Hm.. i'll start with some simpler commands like 02:48 spset etc 02:48 Hmhmhm 02:48 omg the furnace smells bad to AHH 02:48 -turns off- 02:48 SEA SHARP 02:49 hmhmhm 02:49 meow 02:49 I'll start with commands I know of. 02:49 Sparky, the music "GeneralStages" is not like the original one. 02:49 I'll start with geometry. 02:49 cls 02:49 and gprio 02:49 meow 02:49 and get into gpages later cause I dont know those yet 02:49 meow with it 02:49 26/27 songs are 02:49 sorry 02:49 HM I GOT IT 02:49 but i cant get everything right 02:49 I'll start with the petit computer animation workshop 02:49 You'll be able to pick frames sort of like flash. 02:50 that was my first project ever 02:50 set key frames. 02:50 even my longest 02:50 And i'tll output the code based on time 02:50 What's the 27th one? 02:50 using only geometry. 02:50 I'll make a small Blade Quest spin-off 02:50 256 by 192 that's petit computer's screen resolution right 02:50 YES 02:50 idk yoshi 02:50 whateveres at the bottom 02:50 sorry caps 02:50 lol 02:50 ok.. this'll be a seperate part of the program.. 02:51 I'll do a basic GUI first.. 02:51 What are you doing Coinz? 02:51 then... if leftmousebutton() create circle at mx , my.. 02:51 if drag circle.. if frame>current frame.. then calctime 02:51 etc 02:51 I'm creating a geometry animation program for petit computer 02:51 to start 02:51 Because 02:51 I want this game engine thing 02:51 to be powerful. 02:51 Wait do I make my game on PTC? 02:52 like flash 02:52 Yes, else you leave >:3 02:53 I'm confused what's happening why do I have to make a new Petit Computer game? 02:53 ok.. the geometry animation seems 02:53 a bit difficult atm. 02:53 too tim consuming. 02:53 I need a smart file format. 02:53 ah 02:53 I got it 02:53 I'll create fake roms. 02:53 and a fake emulator 02:53 and a fake assembly language 02:53 lol? 02:54 an interpreter that interpretes on the bytes 02:54 and a compiler that compiles to it 02:54 Does anybody want to see the game I almost finished for the contest? 02:54 yes 02:54 NO 02:54 :D 02:54 xD 02:54 It doesn't really do much, but the structure is all there if you want to make something out of it 02:54 because randomous is awesome. 02:54 oh oh oh... randomous 02:54 Coinz why do I have to make a game? 02:54 Yes? 02:54 have you read The Petit Computer Code Generation Project 02:54 Yes 02:54 what your opinion? 02:55 I'm a little confused by it 02:55 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross_compiler 02:55 Are you writing a program in PTC? 02:55 it's like one of those. 02:55 Oh I see 02:55 okay. 02:55 I know what a cross compiler is lol 02:55 The project itself will be written for PC 02:55 Oh, that makes more sense 02:55 It will target ptc as the platform. 02:55 Well, good luck 02:56 thanks. I know it's huge. 02:56 but I like huge 02:56 and I can do ti. 02:56 it* 02:56 What language will you compile? Even a subset of C is a bit large 02:56 I've made a C compiler... I know how big it is lol 2013 09 23